


Identity Game

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/F, Twincest, Watanagashi-hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion knows she can use the twin thing to her advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Game

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the little bit of manga I've read, where Keiichi finding out that there really are two girls is a little different from the anime.

Despite the fact they were identical in appearance, there were many differences between the two. Sometimes it was easier to be Mion, while other times it was easier to be Shion. This was why, through time, the girls had learned to pick up each others personalities, and given their identical appearances, identities.

At first it had been obvious who was who, though the other twin still became annoyed. Through time and practice, Mion and Shion perfected their impressions of each other. It became a game, to see who could outdo who's impression. But there was more to the game than that. Shion found out through chance that she could actually use her similarities to Mion to control her in some ways.

She had loved watching Mion and Keiichi's uncomfortable expressions in the toy shop, as uncomfortable as they were. Gaining such a win was wonderful of course, but there was also something else about it that pleased her... Mion didn't dare to confront her during the game, but afterwards approached her. "Hey, Shion, that was a little harsh before with Keiichi, right? Why did you have to go that far?" Mion sighed as she asked this.

Shion's mind spoke before her. _Because you're mine and only mine, aren't you?_ Luckily she thought before she spoke. "Accept defeat gracefully, won't you, Sis?" Shion said, gently pushing Mion's downcast face upwards.

Mion quickly changed her expression to a grin. "You got it. But now I'll just have to be harsher on you next time!"

Shion smiled and nodded. As long as it kept them as they were, so close that they were often indistinguishable from each other.


End file.
